Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are used increasingly in a wide variety of applications. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, for tracking inventory and parcels, etc.
RFID tags are used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID tags generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include, for example, communications electronics, data memory, control logics, etc.
RFID tags do not include a power source however. In order to retrieve information from a chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to an RFID tag. The excitation signal energizes the RFID tag, and the RFID tag transmits the stored information back to the reader. The information includes environmental data, logistical histories, state data, etc. In general, RFID tags retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like.
One challenge associated with RFID tags is manufacturing and testing the RFID tags in a high-volume and cost-effective manner.